1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound having outstanding antibacterial activity against methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (herein-after referred to briefly as MRSA).
2. Description of the Prior Art
MRSA infection in hospitals has recently been a matter of serious concern. Since the major routes of MRSA infection are already known, this infection may be substantially controlled by instituting pertinent preventive measures. However, the incidence of MRSA among Staphylococcus aureus strains detected in large hospitals in Japan these days is more than 60 percent on the average. Furthermore, MRSA infection is spreading all over the country without geographic partiality. Consequently, the preventive measures taken today against the emergence of MRSA are actually inadequate. Moreover, once man is infected with MRSA, antibiotic therapy cannot be an effective remedy and the risk for death is astoundingly high. Vancomycin, for instance, is an antibiotic which is comparatively active against MRSA but it is certain that, being one of resistant bacteria, MRSA will acquire resistance to vancomycin, too, in a not-too-distant future.